ryans_reality_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: The Lost City
|previousseason = |nextseason = }} Survivor: The Lost City is the fifteenth installment of Ryan's Reality Network, and is the third installment in a non-Versus Survivor game. Jenna Tibby won the title of Sole Survivor after beating Shareef Fields & Katie Cole at Final Tribal Council with a vote of 6-3-0. Production The blog for this season is RRN Survivor: The Lost City and the tag of the season is RRN Lost City. Hosts Twists *'No Flash Game Challenges': For the first time RRN history the game will feature no flash game challenge. All challenges will be a mix of non-flash and live challenges. *'The Lost City Ruins': This season Reward comes in the form of The Lost City Ruins. Each time a tribe or person wins reward they will get to navigate the Ruins for some powers and beneficial items in the game. These things are to die for, literally, if the castaways are not careful that could be exactly the case. *'Tribe Swap': On Day 12 there was a Tribe Swap where the new tribes were picked out of a hat on a live video. The only people to be swapped were Jenna from Rama to Pech and Dan and Jenny from Pech to Rama. Castaways } | 22, United States | | |rowspan=4 colspan=2| | 1st Voted Out Day 3 | 7 |- | | 16, United States , , & | | | 2nd Voted Out Day 6 | 7 |- | | 18, United States | | | 3rd Voted Out Day 9 | 5 |- | | 17, United States | | | 4th Voted Out Day 12 | 8 |- | | 18, United States & | | | |rowspan=4| | Med Evac Day 15 | 2 |- | | 17, United States | | | | 5th Voted Out Day 18 | 4 |- | | 21, United States & | | | | 6th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 21 | 4 |- | | 21, United States & | | | | 7th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 21 | 5 |- | | 16, Canada | | | |rowspan=10 Monodio | 8th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 24 | 6 |- | | 18, United States , , & | | | | 9th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 27 | 8 |- | | 17, United States | | | | 10th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 30 | 10 |- | | 17, United States & | | | | 11th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 33 | 6 |- | | 20, United States | | | | 12th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 35 | 10 |- | | 18, United States & | | | | 13th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Day 37 | 5 |- | | 25, Canada | | | | Eliminated 9th Jury Member Day 38 | 7 |- | | 22, United States , , , , , , , | | | | 2nd Runner-Up | 1 |- | | 23, United States | | | | Runner-Up | 2 |- | | 17, United States | | | | Sole Survivor | 3 |} Episode Guide Edgic Edgic Calculations Step 1: :Ratings: OTT, CP, MOR, UTR and INV :OTT (over the top) :CP (complex personality) :LMOR (middle of the road) :LTR (under the radar) :INV (Invisible) Step 2: :Tone: NN, N, neutral (no tone), P, PP (Rate players from Really Negative to Really Positive) :M (Mixed) This is a special Tone designation. It is used when a player has both significant negative and significant positive scenes in one episode. It helps differentiate from the "nothing" (neutral) tone of a neglected character or the static neutral of a middle of the road or complex character. It shows active manipulation of a character, rather than a passive or neglected edit. :Note: If an edit contains minor P manipulation but a lot of N manipulation, then the rating is not Mixed, but Negative, as the N manipulation overwhelms the P (and vice versa). Very minor P & N manipulation is better recorded as a Neutral. '' '''Step 3': :Visibility: 1 to 5 :(From a low of 1 to a high of 5) Voting History